L'hiver
by Minouze
Summary: L'hiver. Le froid. L'épais manteau blanc qui recouvre la terre. Le silence qui suit la tempête, qui englobe les choses. Le temps s'arrête. Ou alors, il s'était arrêté il y a un moment déjà. Après la catastrophe qui avait failli détruire le monde... [Shinéo]


L'hiver. Le froid. L'épais manteau blanc qui recouvre la terre. Le silence qui suit la tempête, qui englobe les choses. Le temps s'arrête. Ou alors, il s'était arrêté il y a un moment déjà. Après la catastrophe qui avait failli détruire le monde. Après la venue de la Mort elle-même sur Terre. Après l'apocalypse provoquée par un démon courroucé. En voulant réaliser une utopie, un groupe d'aventuriers avaient créé une dystopie.

L'hiver. Il s'était installé dans les cœurs depuis quelques mois. Mais un certain demi-élémentaire avait l'hiver au cœur depuis des années. Ce n'était cependant pas un hiver calme, doux et agréable. Non. C'était un hiver au froid mordant, aux vents violents. Une tempête de neige dans un cœur. L'homme ne laissait rien paraître. Rien de sa colère, rien de sa tristesse. Rien du goût amer dans sa bouche, rien de la boule dans sa gorge ou dans son ventre. Tel la surface d'un lac gelé en plein hiver, Shinddha Kory arborait une expression lisse. Personne pour se douter de sa douleur, du feu qui brûlait paradoxalement dans ses entrailles de demi-élémentaire d'eau.

Shin n'était tout de même pas seul dans cet univers d'un blanc uniforme. Un autre homme l'accompagnait, le paladin Théo Silverberg. Une des rares personnes qu'il osait appeler son ami. Le paladin était aussi froid que l'hiver, boudeur. Il ne parlait pas excessivement et cela mettait Shin à son aise car il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur sa vie ou ses sentiments non plus. Shin aimait le silence. Shin aimait la paix. Et le fait qu'il n'était pas en paix intérieurement…. Il détestait ça. Il se détestait. Mais il n'avait rien pour s'apaiser, ce qui l'insupportait encore plus. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas son physique, - il se voyait comme un véritable monstre, la peau bleue, les oreilles en pointes et des taches bleues foncées sur tout l'arrière du corps – il ne manquait plus qu'il déteste son intérieur. Shin haïssait chaque gramme de son être et se demandait comment et pourquoi les aventuriers qu'il accompagnait l'avaient accepté.

…Ou peut-être qu'ils faisaient semblant, après tout. Non, non, non. Mais s'il s'avérait que c'était vrai… Non, non. Peut-être qu'en fait ils ne se souciaient pas de lui…. Non… non… non…..

\- Tu regardes encore dans le vide.

Shin sursauta, sortant de ses pensées sombres et paranoïaques. Il regarda la main posée sur son épaule, suivit le long du bras pour se retrouver face au visage impassible de son ami Théo. Après une légère pression de sa main sur l'épaule du demi-élémentaire, le paladin ajouta :

\- Si tu t'inquiètes pour Bob et Grunlek, ça ne sert à rien. Je suis certain qu'ils s'en sont sortis.

L'homme bleu baissa les yeux, la honte s'abattant sur lui. Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant que Bob et Grunlek avaient failli mourir (ou peut-être étaient-il morts ? Non…. non… non…) comme Théo et lui. Et tout ce à quoi Shin pensait, c'était l'opinion que ses compagnons avaient de lui ? Ugh. L'égoïsme vint s'ajouter à son interminable liste des choses à détester chez lui. Théo sembla prendre l'abaissement de son regard comme un « mouais…. » et continua à marcher devant. Ils étaient dans la forêt et ça aurait été à Shin de marcher devant normalement, étant éclaireur. Mais Shin ne pouvant plus faire attention à quoi que ce soit à cause de son esprit qui s'infligeait une auto-torture complètement inutile en continu, Théo avait choisi de passer devant, un jour où Shin avait failli tomber dans un trou.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à une clairière. Une rivière qui avait survécu au gel coulait non loin. Les deux aventuriers, plus Théo que Shin, décidèrent d'installer un bivouac. C'était un bon endroit. Avec la rivière non loin, les animaux viendraient sans doute pour s'abreuver, facilitant ainsi la chasse. Ils pourraient y rester un moment.

Le soir, ils mangèrent les réserves qu'ils avaient sur eux : viande séchée, racines… Le silence régnait en maître entre les deux hommes, les crépitements du feu venant troubler ce calme de temps à autre. Théo s'endormit assez vite, exténué de la marche de la journée. Shin n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses insomnies allaient de pire en pis depuis un moment. Dormir n'était même plus reposant. Il faisait le même cauchemar depuis des mois.

Le chevalier Vlad. Les gemmes de pouvoir reliées aux chaînes, détruites. La montagne qui tremblait incessamment. Le sol qui s'écroula. Shin avait sauté. Il s'était retourné pour voir si Théo le suivait. Ce dernier lui sommait de s'en aller, qu'il allait le rattraper. Shin s'exécuta naïvement. Et se rendit compte qu'il avait pris l'une des pires décisions de sa vie. Il vit la montagne s'écrouler, comme au ralenti, il n'entendait plus Bob ni Grunlek qui hurlaient le nom de leur ami resté dans la montagne comme si ça allait le faire apparaître devant eux comme par magie. Shin sentit quelque chose se déchirer violemment en lui et–….il se réveillait. Il se réveillait trempé de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tournant la tête pour vérifier si Théo était toujours là. Pour vérifier s'il n'était pas mort sous la montagne. Par sa faute. Parce qu'il l'avait laissé là-bas.

Shin se leva pour aller faire un tour, éclairé par la lumière argentée de la pleine lune. Peut-être que les clapotis de la rivière pouvaient lui donner un semblant d'apaisement. En sortant du camp, il passa à côté de la couchette de Théo, sans faire un bruit, tel une ombre. Le demi-élémentaire savait que Théo avait le sommeil léger et il ne voulait pas le réveiller inutilement. Voir le visage endormi et paisible de son ami lui laissa une impression étrange. Un mélange de gêne, de culpabilité, de tristesse, de confusion… Shin arracha ses yeux du visage aux traits d'habitude si durs de son ami pour continuer sa route vers la rivière.

Là, il s'assit au bord de l'eau. Il regarda la lune pendant de longues minutes, respirant profondément. Le demi-élémentaire ferma les yeux, baissa la tête. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur son reflet au visage masqué. Prenant une inspiration, il referma les yeux. Il baissa la capuche de son manteau. Il libéra ses cheveux de son bandeau et abaissa le masque qui remontait jusqu'au haut de son nez. Puis rouvrit les yeux.

La peau bleue, les oreilles pointues, des taches bleues foncées. Shin regardait son reflet avec colère et dégoût. Les secondes qu'il passa à chercher le moindre détail à haïr sur son visage semblèrent des années. Finalement, ne pouvant plus supporter cette horrible vision qui ondulait sous ses yeux, il frappa violemment son reflet d'un grand coup de poing, pour le faire disparaître dans le mouvement de l'eau. Mais l'eau s'apaisa quelques secondes plus tard, le reflet revenant hanter son propriétaire. Shin ferma étroitement les yeux, pris sa tête dans ses main et recroquevilla ses jambes contre lui.

"- Je suis pitoyable, je suis pitoyable, je suis pitoyable, je suis pitoyable !" Répétait-il rapidement, à voix basse, en serrant les dents, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière.

Puis du bruit. Shin se redressa, tourna la tête vers ce qui venait perturber sa séance d'auto-lynchage verbal. Il reconnut la silhouette du paladin sans son armure sous les rayons lunaires. Paniqué, il tourna la tête à l'opposé de son ami. Oh non, non, non, non… Si Théo voyait son visage, qu'allait-il dire ? Allait-il se moquer ? Non bien sûr que non… Il allait évidemment le haïr parce qu'il est un putain de monstre. Un putain de monstre…

Le demi-élémentaire entendit le paladin s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, Shin ayant toujours le visage tourné à l'opposé du soldat. Ce dernier brisa le silence doucement perturbé par les clapotis de l'eau de la rivière.

« - Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Shin secoua la tête en haussant les épaules en guise de réponse.

« - Il faut que tu dormes. » ajouta Théo. Il leva la main vers le demi-élémentaire pour la poser sur son épaule mais ce dernier, toujours le visage tourné, repoussa sa main violemment.

« - Ne me touche pas ! » hurla Shin, s'étonnant lui même. Il ne voulait pas hausser le ton. « D-désolé…, souffla-t-il, je ne voulais pas… Mais s'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas… » Sa tête était posée sur ses genoux, ses bras les entourant.

Théo ne dit rien. Il observa son ami en silence, malgré sa demande. Il remarqua finalement que son visage n'était pas couvert comme d'habitude : il vit la capuche repliée vers l'arrière et le bandeau qui tenait les cheveux de son ami par terre, à ses pieds. Après quelques longues secondes, le soldat entendit comme un murmure à peine audible :

« - Je ne veux pas que… tu me détestes… » la voix du demi-élémentaire se cassa sur les deux dernières syllabes. Sa gorge était serrée, ses yeux brûlaient, il avait du mal à respirer. Cette simple tâche lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression de devoir soulever le poids du monde en remplissant ses poumons d'air.

Théo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le détester ? Mais c'était sérieux, là ? Ce simple murmure déclencha une colère inexpliquée dans les tripes du paladin. Il se jeta sur le demi-élémentaire et l'attrapa fermement par les épaules.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, bordel ?! » cria-t-il brutalement.

Shin se débattit d'abord, essayant d'agiter les bras pour se défaire de l'emprise du soldat, en vain.

« - C'est rien du tout… Lâche moi, maintenant ! » répliqua-t-il. Il avait la tête baissée, voulant à tous prix éviter que l'autre ne voie son visage.

« - Dis-moi ! Parle-moi, putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Tu n'étais déjà plus pareil quand on s'est retrouvés, tous les quatre ! »

Au tour de Shin de laisser éclater sa colère. Il releva la tête pour regarder le paladin dans les yeux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« - C'est une blague ?! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?! J'ai cru que je t'avais laissé MOURIR là-bas ! J'ai cru que tu étais MORT, tu m'entends ?! Pendant des mois j'ai retourné tous les scénarios dans ma tête ! Pendant des mois je me suis dit que j'aurais pu te sauver ! Pendant des mois, j'ai pensé, et c'est toujours le cas, que c'était MA PUTAIN DE FAUTE. J'ai cru que je t'avais tué, Théo ! »

Théo allait répliquer, mais Shin le coupa :

« - Et Damoclès ! Et la Mort ! C'est de ma faute aussi ! Si je ne t'avais pas laissé dans cette foutue montagne, tout seul, tu n'aurais pas eu à sauter dans ce putain de puits ! »

Le demi-élémentaire était à bout de souffle. Il avait hurlé tous ces mots, d'une énergie qu'il ne pensait pas, ou plus exactement plus, avoir. Il serrait les dents, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lâcher les larmes de colère, de culpabilité, de stress, de tristesse, s'échapper de ses yeux. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, à se regarder, avant que Shin ne se rende compte que Théo était en train de détailler son visage. Il le baissa soudainement, mort de honte et de peur. Il plaqua ses mains contre son visage. On aurait dit un enfant qui essayait de se cacher du grand méchant loup. Ce crétin de paladin avait-il seulement écouté ce que le demi-élémentaire venait de cracher ? Ugh. Surement p-

« - On s'en fout de ça maintenant. Je suis vivant, je m'en suis sorti. Damoclès, la Mort, c'est fini, ces conneries. Puis même, je vois pas pourquoi tu te sens coupable. C'est moi qui t'ai dit de te casser. Je voulais pas que tu finisses écrabouillé sous cette foutue montagne. » Théo marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Mais y a pas que ça. De quoi t'as peur, hein ? » Demanda-t-il, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Shin remarqua ce détail dans sa voix. Théo, inquiet ? Inquiet pour… pour lui… ? Le demi-élémentaire trouva le courage de lever son visage vers celui du paladin.

« - Regarde ma tête… Y a rien qui cloche pour toi ? »

Théo scruta son visage d'un air dubitatif. Shin avait un visage de demi-élémentaire d'eau, rien qui cloche là dedans.

« - Bah… non, je suis censé voir quoi ? » finit-il par dire.

« - Te fous pas de moi… »

« - T'as la tête d'un demi-élémentaire, quoi. »

« - Et… ça te dérange pas plus que ça ? Si tu dis ça pour te payer ma tête…»

« - Mais t'es con ou quoi ? »

Shin eut un petit mouvement de recul à la question rhétorique. Et se rendit compte… Depuis quand est-ce que le paladin et lui étaient si proches l'un de l'autre ? Quand est-ce que ses mains ont arrêté de serrer ses épaules pour entourer son visage ?

« - De quoi t'as peur, Shin ? » répéta Théo. Il l'avait répété d'une voix douce, presque murmurée. Cela surpris Shin, il ne pensait pas que le soldat bourrin qu'est Théo avait une telle facette en lui. Son cœur menait une course effrénée dans sa poitrine, au point où il l'entendait battre dans sa tête.

Mais Shin voulait se concentrer sur la question de Théo. De quoi avait-il si peur ? Il ne voulait pas que Théo meure par sa faute, normal de la part d'un ami. Il ne voulait pas que Théo voie son visage, de peur de le dégoûter. Mais était-ce normal que Shin se sente si couard face à l'opinion de Théo sur son apparence ? Etait-ce normal qu'il culpabilise autant de l'avoir laissé dans la montagne alors que Théo était revenu sain et sauf sans lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ? La réponse apparut comme une évidence.

« - J'ai peur… de te perdre… » souffla-t-il enfin, sentant la chaleur monter sur ses joues malgré le froid glacial de la nuit.

Shin vit les coins de la bouches du paladin se relever légèrement. Un sourire ? De la part de Théo ? Théo qui faisait toujours la gueule ? Théo qui-

Théo qui s'était penché vers lui pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du demi-élémentaire, mais ce n'étais pas à cause du froid. Il rendit le baiser, un peu gauche. Ils se séparèrent après quelques baisers échangés ainsi. Shin était terriblement gêné mais Théo arborait un très léger sourire, un sourire détendu, ce qui ramena un peu de paix dans le cœur du demi-élémentaire. Ils passèrent un petit instant à se regarder, perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre avant que Théo ne se lève.

« - Je retourne au camp. Libre à toi de me suivre, ducon. » déclara-t-il. Après deux ou trois pas, il s'arrêta et se retourna. « Au fait, tu devrais enlever tout ce bordel qui cache ton visage plus souvent. »

Shin se sentit rougir, embarrassé par le compliment implicite. Lui qui avait tellement peur que son ami -mais peut-on seulement continuer à dire 'ami' avec ce qu'il venait de se passer ?- le haïsse s'il voyait son visage !

« - Tu veux dire que… tu m'ai- »

« - Je ne te déteste pas. »

Théo tourna les talon et s'en alla vers le camps. Shin resta quelques instants de plus au bord de la rivière. Ce crétin de paladin… Ne pouvait-il pas dire directement ce qu'il pensait au lieu d'utiliser des litotes ? Le demi-élémentaire sourit tout seul, son regard dérivant dans la rivière, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à nouveau sur son reflet. Il eut un mouvement de recul pendant un premier instant. Puis, il trouva son image un peu plus simple à regarder qu'avant. Il se leva finalement et emprunta le même chemin que le soldat.

L'hiver. Le froid. L'épais manteau blanc qui recouvre la terre. Le silence qui suit la tempête, qui englobe les choses. Le temps s'arrête. Ou alors, il s'était arrêté il y a un moment déjà. Le temps d'un baiser. Le temps de trouver la paix. Le temps de s'aimer ou du moins, de moins se haïr.

L'hiver. Il s'était installé dans les cœurs depuis quelques mois. Mais un certain demi-élémentaire avait l'hiver au cœur depuis des années. Ce n'était cependant pas un hiver calme, doux et agréable. Non. C'était un hiver au froid mordant, aux vents violents. Une tempête de neige dans un cœur. Mais finit toujours par jaillir la lumière. Et cette lumière calme les vents et fait fondre la glace. Elle apporte la vérité et soulage les pensées.

Et la lumière nous donne le courage de nous aimer.


End file.
